Trust
by Ashleigh94
Summary: Gibbs and the team must work with an MI5 agent in order to bring down a terrorist cell. But can he trust her? This is my first time publishing anything, I will carry on because I'm quite excited about where I want it to go but please could I have a little feedback from readers so I know if I'm striking the right tone, criticism is welcome! PM me if you prefer.


**Chapter One**

The electric ping of the elevator is what caused Tony to glance up from the notebook he was defacing; he was about halfway in and had run out of suggestive drawings and rude words about ten minutes ago so had resorted to sketching the word "McGeek" in block letters on each page since. It had been a slow couple of days. His brow creased as he watched the stranger step out of the lift, hesitate a second before walking up to a young agent. It wasn't until, in response to the woman's enquiry, the probie pointed her in his direction that he saw her face. Tony smiled slightly as the woman turned her head to follow the direction of the probie's outstretched arm; she was very pretty. She was quite tall, around five feet and eight inches with curved hips that were flattered by the sharp trouser suit she wore, her features were soft and framed by dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders in loose waves. She had started walking towards their pen in confident strides and as she came closer Tony noted the large dark eyes behind a pair of copper coloured wire frames; he dropped his pen and stood up just before she came to stand in front of his desk.

For a moment the young woman didn't speak, her eyes flicked to McGee who was typing lazily on his keyboard and had not yet noticed the visitor, then to Gibbs' empty desk before coming back to rest on Tony, he guessed she'd already spotted Ziva who sat behind her. The plump natural lips didn't smile and Tony felt an aura of determination around her, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" he announced loudly, prompting McGee's neck to snap up. He held out his hand and gave the woman his most charming smile hoping to induce her to return it, "can I help you?" The woman took Tony's hand and shook it firmly but did not smile.

"Agent Mitchell" her voice was soft but clear and, Tony noted with a little thrill, had an English accent, "I'm here to see Director Vance".

"Can I see some I.D?" Tony knew she had already been checked before entering the building but her manner was cold and unforthcoming which intrigued him; this was an easy way to find out more about her. The female agent put her brown leather briefcase on Tony's desk before rooting in her pockets for a matching flip wallet, which she opened with a flick of her wrist and held level with Tony's face.

"Agent Mitchell" she repeated, "MI5".

At this Ziva, who had been watching Tony's efforts with her eyebrows raised in amusement, frowned and craned her neck to get a better look at the stranger.

"What is MI5 doing here?" asked McGee lightly. Agent Mitchell ignored him and waited for Tony to finish inspecting the identification. She would have to wait a long time, at the sight of the winged sea-lion surrounded by symbols with the words "SECURITY SERVICE" superimposed over the top his mind immediately jumped to every James Bond film he had ever watched; images of Bond-girls, guns and silver cars ran through his head as he smiled, wide-eyed at the card. "Erm" said McGee standing up as he looked from Tony to Mitchell, "the Director's office is up the stairs, the door at the end of the corridor" he smiled awkwardly as the agent's gaze fell on him.

"Thank you" she said curtly, snapping the wallet shut and placing it back into her pocket, Tony blinked as he pulled himself out of his fantasies, Mitchell slid the briefcase off the desk, "Agent DiNozzo", she said with a nod before walking importantly past the desk and up the stairs.

"Nice to meet you!" Tony called after her, flushing slightly.

The team watched as the stranger climbed up the stairs and eventually out of sight.

"Well, she was friendly" scoffed Ziva, turning her chair back to face her computer.

"Smoking hot is what she was!" replied Tony his voice rising in his excitement.

"I would say cute" said McGee, "If she wasn't so stern, what are MI5 doing here any- Tony is that my notebook!"

Tony ignored McGee's huffs of anger as he flicked through the pages, "Cute! She's MI5, McSofty. Mysterious. Sexy. A classy lady." He pronounced the last statement with his lower jaw stuck out, speaking through his teeth.

"And so the Sean Connery impressions begin" cried Ziva with mock despair.

"And end." The warning sounded as if it were being spoken right into Tony's ear, he whipped round to find Gibbs standing directly behind him; he flushed all over again, even on a slow day it wasn't a good idea to let the boss find you not working.

"Oh, hey Boss" he followed Gibbs as he placed his paper coffee cup on his desk and stationed himself behind it, "you just missed MI5 Agent Charlotte Mitchell." Gibbs, who had been frowning at the annoying amount of email alerts on his computer, turned quickly to face Tony his eyes sharp.

"What?" Tony was taken aback by his boss' response and didn't answer immediately.

"An MI5 agent, Boss", said McGee "Agent Mitchell, young, dark hair..."

"Hot" interjected Tony, his grin wiped off under Gibbs' glare.

"She went to see the Director" finished Ziva.

The team looked on in confusion as they watched the cogs turning in Gibbs' mind, for some reason he looked angry, he stood suddenly before following Agent Mitchell up the stairs.

"Boss?" called Tony after him, he didn't reply.


End file.
